<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>jamilton - masterpiece by mychemicalmind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833547">jamilton - masterpiece</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicalmind/pseuds/mychemicalmind'>mychemicalmind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hamilton Smut [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Fandom, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Bottom Alexander Hamilton, Desk Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hot, M/M, Smut, Thomas Jefferson Being an Asshole, Top Thomas Jefferson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:35:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicalmind/pseuds/mychemicalmind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I never thought I’d say this…” Hamilton started, reaching out and letting his fingertips brush against Jefferson’s chest, “Thomas Jefferson?” </p>
<p>Thomas looked at Hamilton’s fingers where they were, now tracing the outline of his abs, then he looked back at the shorter man. “Yes?”</p>
<p>Hamilton took a breath then, shaking his head to himself. “Do me.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton &amp; Thomas Jefferson, Thomas Jefferson &amp; Lin-Manuel Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hamilton Smut [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>jamilton - masterpiece</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alexander was in his office when it happened. He was working on his financial plan, and it was a week after Jefferson had come home. He was about to dot his last ‘i’ and cross his last ‘t’ when Jefferson opened his door, walking in and closing it behind him. </p>
<p>Alexander looked at the older man over his glasses as he smoothed his papers down, sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms. He watched as Jefferson came closer to him, stopping only when he was right across from him, Hamilton’s desk being the only thing keeping them apart.</p>
<p>“Is there something I’m missing?” Thomas asked, leaning over and placing his hands on Hamilton’s desk.</p>
<p>“An invitation,” Hamilton mused, though seriously as he stood. “Can I help you, Thomas?” </p>
<p>“Actually, you can. I’ve read your financial plan, and I’ve got to say, I noticed quite quickly what seat of government it benefits.”</p>
<p>“Is that so?” </p>
<p>“The very seat of government where you sit, Lex.”</p>
<p>“Don’t call me Lex.” Hamilton interrupted, popping an eyebrow up as Jefferson made his way around the desk, standing just an inch away from the shorter man. </p>
<p>“Do you forget that money is not something to mess with? You know what happened when our tea got taxed, yes? You’ll start another--”</p>
<p>“Listen, Mr. Age of Enlightenment, don’t lecture me about the war.”</p>
<p>“I’m just saying…”</p>
<p>“You didn’t fight in it!” Alexander said through gritted teeth, leaning closer to Jefferson as well before seeing the look in his eyes. </p>
<p>Alexander seemed to shrink as Thomas noticeably towered over him. He looked up at him slightly, leaning back as Jefferson leaned forward, a chuckle passing through his lips. </p>
<p>“So fiery when everyone’s watching, huh, Lex?” </p>
<p>“Don’t call me--”</p>
<p>“But now? Just us two?” Thomas smirked, “So shy,” he murmured. Thomas traced his fingers feather-light along Alexander’s shoulder, caressing around to his chest. “You know, you really shouldn’t be shy,” Thomas reassured as he slowly brought his other hand up, unbuttoning Hamilton’s first button on his white shirt. </p>
<p>His nimble fingers moved languidly as he unbuttoned the rest of Hamilton’s shirt, pushing it back and letting it fall off of his shoulders. “You’re beautiful.” Jefferson said, “My perfect masterpiece.” </p>
<p>Hamilton looked at him then, his fists clenching and breath quivering at the skate of touch. He avoided Jefferson’s eyes. He didn’t want to see himself reflected in Jefferson’s gaze. He saw his scars from the war, and he hated them. He felt warped and cut up like a kaleidoscope. “You didn’t make me.” </p>
<p>“Of course I did,” Thomas said, “What would you be without me? I’ve practically written myself across your skin. Here…” He continued then to shift his hand across Hamilton’s skin, from the scar across his stomach to one curling along his shoulder, then up to the barely-there, thin white line on his jaw. “Here, and here. Everything you’ve survived, everything you’ve endured. You’re so strong, is that not beautiful?”</p>
<p>It was oddly reassuring. Disturbing, yet reassuring. He still didn’t get what Jefferson was playing at. A smile tugged at Jefferson’s lips then, as he brought his eyes up to meet Alexander’s.</p>
<p>“All the fighting you did, all the plans you made, and the only time they’re recognized is when I oppose them.” He laughed then, shaking his head as he slowly slid his hands down. He slid them over Alexander’s chest, down to the top of his pants. </p>
<p>He hooked his thumbs on the inside of Alexander’s waistband, dropping to his knees and taking them down with him. He himself wasn’t sure why, but Hamilton stepped out of them, allowing Thomas to undress him completely. </p>
<p>“Let me show you how beautiful I think you are?” Thomas asked, standing up and gently pushing Alexander back against his own desk, “let someone take care of you, for once?” </p>
<p>Hamilton nodded, seeing Thomas smirk before he leaned down and pressed his lips against Alexander’s. He ran his tongue along the younger man’s lips, being granted the permission he had wanted. His tongue slipped into Alexander’s mouth, exploring it and relishing in the faint taste of whiskey and mint. </p>
<p>Alexander moaned pushing his bare hips against Thomas’ clothed ones, pulling back and whining about himself being the only one undressed. Jefferson chuckled and stepped back, taking his time in undressing as Alexander’s eyes raked in every single part of his body. </p>
<p>“I never thought I’d say this…” Hamilton started, reaching out and letting his fingertips brush against Jefferson’s chest, “Thomas Jefferson?” </p>
<p>Thomas looked at Hamilton’s fingers where they were, now tracing the outline of his abs, then he looked back at the shorter man. “Yes?”</p>
<p>Hamilton took a breath then, shaking his head to himself. “Do me.”</p>
<p>Thomas didn’t need to be told twice. He easily pushed Hamilton back against his desk, spreading his legs and soothingly rubbing the underneath of his thighs. Alexander reached back, opening his desk drawer -while struggling, notably- and grabbing out some olive oil. (historically accurate)</p>
<p>He passed it to Jefferson, scooting himself closer to the other man. Thomas took the oil, pouring some into the palm of his hand and coating his length with it, rubbing the extra over Hamilton’s entrance. </p>
<p>“Do you want some prep, Lex?” Thomas asked, rubbing his tip against the impatient man’s entrance, struggling to not just push in all the way and go at it. </p>
<p>“My name is not--”</p>
<p>Alexander was cut off by Thomas pushing into him, his breath being knocked out of him as he was completely filled up. As soon as he got his breath it was knocked right back out as Thomas thrust relentlessly, easily finding the younger man’s prostate and continuing to assault it. </p>
<p>Moans and whimpers were constantly rolling off of Alexander’s lips as Thomas found a steady rhythm, jabbing into his prostate thrust after thrust. Thomas suddenly pulled out, catching Hamilton off guard as he was pulled up and bent over the desk, being thrust into once again. </p>
<p>“You make the prettiest sounds, it’s much nicer than listening to you rant,” Thomas said as he leaned over Alexander, taking his hips into his grip and picking up his speed. “Now that I think about it, this is the longest I’ve heard you go without talking.” </p>
<p>Alex was about to tell Thomas exactly how he felt about that but was cut short by Jefferson hungrily pressing his lips against his own. He moaned into the kiss, overwhelmed by the feel of the heat coursing through his body. The kiss quickly became just a clashing of teeth and tongue as they panted into the other’s mouth. Their lips never quite separated as Thomas’ thrusts started becoming sloppy and Alexander couldn’t exactly fault him, as he was getting close himself. </p>
<p>“Thomas, please, I’m close,” Alexander mumbled, his dick twitching with the need to release. </p>
<p>“Yeah?” Jefferson asked, breathless, “Come for me, Alexander, make a mess of yourself for me.” Thomas smirked as Alexander did just that, painting both of their stomach’s white with his cum and moaning Jefferson’s name as he did so. </p>
<p>Seeing that was all the motivation Thomas needed as he came into the smaller body beneath him. He collapsed onto Alexander’s body, gently pulling out when Alexander gave him a shove to his shoulders, mumbling that he was crushing him. </p>
<p>Once they were both dressed, Alexander looked at Thomas, grabbing his arm and pushing him into his own desk chair before piling himself in his lap.</p>
<p>“Alexander, what?”</p>
<p>Hamilton kissed him then, effectively shutting him up. </p>
<p>“Well,” Thomas spoke after they pulled apart, “I’m guessing I can’t exactly be mad at you right now?” He asked, referring to the original reason he had entered the man’s office in the first place.</p>
<p>Alexander buried his face in the older man’s chest as he let out a small giggle, and though Jefferson would never admit it, he quite liked the sound.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>